


仿生人会梦到电子陆行鸟吗？

by StrawberryChardonnay



Series: ff7 [1]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Android, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryChardonnay/pseuds/StrawberryChardonnay
Summary: 赛博朋克自设au，CC萨xAC云。有借用ac的台词。雷人ooc预警[二哈]标题和小部分内容借用了《仿生人会梦到电子羊吗》(银翼杀手)感谢@池面燎 对俺的灵感资瓷！不过好像忘了把“我身上的零件是你拼”的梗写出来！好歹赶在云片生日前赶出来！
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: ff7 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873354
Kudos: 3





	仿生人会梦到电子陆行鸟吗？

女人慵懒朦胧的声音伴着电子鼓点悠悠飘过薄薄的墙壁，不甚清楚地萦绕在金发青年的耳边，蒸发在逼仄的房间。不，这应该不能称作是房间，只是勉强供人休息的落脚之处——一只放衣服的柜子、一张正好能供一个成年男子翻身的床，就将它塞得满满的了——甚至连透光的小窗户都没有。

青年长长的睫毛颤了颤，翻了个身。这时，自风俗店传来的那道歌声渐渐消失不见，忽然被四面八方混乱的糟杂声覆盖。克劳德皱了皱脸，索性放弃挣扎，缓缓睁开蔚蓝色眼眸。

他一向和衣而睡，于是干脆利落地翻起身，径直走出房间、上锁——虽然这并没有什么用，还是免不了有人把锁撬坏，但是他也并不是很担心——值钱的东西他都放在身上。

纵是天花板上的灯泡经久未修，微弱的光还是让青年不适应地蹙起眉。走过长长的走廊，每道老旧的铁门前基本都堆放着许久未扔的垃圾，只是用来降温的雨水无法洗刷掉空气中弥漫着的腐臭味，反而使某些不能见光的东西发霉。自克劳德搬到这以来，他从未见过这条路干净的样子，就算是没有堆过垃圾的地方，也会被垃圾袋里流出的污水染脏，甚至结了一层厚厚的污垢。

克劳德不得不在这狭窄的过道里抬高腿，以免踩到什么奇怪的东西，这对于他倒像是一场工作前必要通关的小游戏。偶尔会有住户敞着铁门，方形的空间照到龟裂泛黄的栏板上，或暗或亮，有低语、也有喧哗。

但这些都与他无关。克劳德摸了摸口袋内侧的手机，确认没有落在家里后轻轻摇了摇头。

忽然，一罐被捏得发瘪、无法再复原的饮料罐从其中一扇门中飞出，克劳德微微偏过头避开，视线随着它偏移。它越过栏杆，反弹开的一串水珠甩在青年苍白的脸上，携着打骂声与孩童的哭声，缓缓坠入霓虹灯流。

克劳德并未擦去脸上的水渍，缓缓抬眼。右边是一栋结构相似的建筑物，因无人规划像是小孩乱搭的积木般富有想像力。时不时有列车在楼房中穿行，在雨幕中一闪而过。螺旋形轨道高高盘旋，各式交通工具在这本应透明的道路留下各色轨迹，形成流动的光，汇向远处被雨雾模糊却仍见其高耸的摩天大厦群，映入他同样被薄雾弥漫的眼中。

若有人在这时走来，怕是会误以为他在流泪。

无数大大小小的霓虹灯牌争抢着亮相，只要你想，便会在这片文字海中找到最心仪的字体。尽力去找，你才能在塞得满满的空间找到仅有的那块天空——但就连它也被染上了红色。踩过坑坑洼洼的地面，水坑里荡漾着七彩色的光。

你可以在这看到从未见过的混乱景象：明亮的橱窗里摆放着最新的情绪抑制器，却有戴着同款抑制器的两个人在旁边打架，无人劝阻。橱窗旁肮脏的小巷子里坐着一排衣衫褴褛相互取暖的流浪汉，他们正羡慕地望着昂首挺胸牵着电子陆行鸟、甚至装了一只义肢的有钱人。妓女们穿着各色胶衣、戴着电子项圈，扮作仿生人揽客，对路过揩油却不肯出钱的痞子骂骂咧咧。

克劳德套上衣服后面的帽子，侧过身避开试图与他搭话的站街女，绕过打作一团的人，走进一条幽深的小巷子，嘈杂的声音随着颜色一起消逝。地面上满是无人清扫的垃圾，醉汉和瘾君子却也无所顾忌地横在路上，即使有人“不小心”踩到也会像是死尸一样不会动弹。他视若无睹地跨过障碍物，闷头走着。

这是一条很长的路，走到后面已经杳无人烟了，只能看到几个穿着胶衣戴着神罗赛博眼镜设备的人手拉手盘坐着。往日里克劳德从不会留意他们，可这时他却忍不住抬头多看了几秒，他们仍像雕塑般挺立，并无异常。

这条路上不自然地摆放着一台自助售货机，克劳德上前通过虹膜识别，售货机便平移开，露出一台电梯，里面已经站着几个戴着橘色眼镜穿着防护衣的人了。他走进去之前摁了一下手腕上的手链，一道光从中射出，笼罩在他身上，迅速变化成与那些人同样的衣服。

“早上好。”

克劳德掏出眼镜的手顿了顿，看了眼和他搭话的人，将眼镜戴上，从鼻腔中发出一声“嗯”以示回应。

电梯是全透明的，可以从中俯瞰这座巨大的地下工厂。所有人穿着同样的衣服，每个工区的人动作一致得像是成批的复制人，从身形可以推测出里面有不少未成年人。但在这个穷人比机器人还廉价的地方，未成年人和成人没什么不同，都是两只手一张嘴，没有人会怜悯——起码你还没在虚拟空间丧失思考能力，还能工作！贫民窟里，多是那种在现实世界受尽苦痛，企求于虚拟空间寻找安慰却最终迷失的可怜人。

克劳德来到这以后，便没再去过虚拟空间，这种简单枯燥的体力活可以让他繁杂的思绪一扫而空。虽然工资不高，但是足以让他生存。

“我是新来的。”

站在他身边的人冷不丁说了这么一句，似乎是刚刚在电梯和他搭话的人。克劳德看了看那人灵活地装着零件的手，不置可否地淡淡一笑。

“你不觉得说些什么才不会无聊吗？”

“……”

“好久不见，克劳德。……你是怎么认出我的？”

“……”

“我不知道我做错了什么，克劳德。你不回我的消息，突然从神罗辞职跑到这个地方……我很担心。是我做了什么让你不舒服的事情吗？你可以告诉我的。”

“说完了吗？”克劳德冷漠生硬地说道，“你什么也没做错。……是我的原因。你走吧，这不是你该来的地方。”

“……就让它成为回忆吧。”

“我不能接受。”

自上次和那个人不欢而散后，他便没再出现过，克劳德恢复了以往平静的生活，手机也静了音般没再收到那人的消息，他应该觉得松了口气的，可是手机开开关关的次数却多了几倍。

他已经好久没做梦了，最近却频频重复做着相同一个梦，一个噩梦。

他躺在贫瘠的土地上，仰头看着数不清的机甲碎片燃烧着从天空坠落，像壮观的彗星群，远处无数颗眼球大小的星球眨了眨相继爆炸。一只被烧掉生物表皮露出机械骨架的手覆上他的眼，他冰冷的身体被一具温暖的身躯紧紧抱住。

克劳德想抬头看看那人的脸，每当这时，他便会大汗淋漓地从梦中惊醒。

这不正常。

克劳德很快便知道发生了什么——有黑客试图侵入他的大脑获取信息。但他是经过精神训练的士兵，并不会被轻易窃取机密。他也知道，这个人是谁。

【我是谁？克劳德。】

收到这条信息时，克劳德正在路上，他脚步一顿，抬起了头。发消息的人显然知道他不会回复，在发出的后一秒就站在他面前。

身形颀长的男人倚靠在售货机前，他双手交叉于胸前，眉睫微敛，长长的睫毛在眼下投下一段阴影。头顶的橘光给他圣洁的银色长发带来一丝人味，同样使他的五官愈发深邃。似有所感，他侧过脸抬起眼，那双眼会使人想起古书里描写的狼，而不过一瞬，在发现看着他的人是谁之后，那个男人微微一笑，“温柔”这个与他似乎不太相关的词便和他联系了起来。

克劳德怔了怔，下意识想要逃跑，脚却钉在了地上。他一动不动地看着那个男人优雅地向他走来。

是他吗？……不，是他。

就算是梦，在他的梦里，那个人也是——。

梦中的画面闪烁在他眼前，可他无论如何都无法看清那张脸。克劳德紧紧地皱着眉头，头疼欲裂，扶着脑袋的手颤抖不已。一只修长的手轻轻握住他的手腕，神情痛苦的青年剧烈起伏的胸口慢慢平静下来，他沿着皮质手套向上望去，现实和记忆的碎片拼成一块，清晰地将那张脸展现在他眼前。

“我是谁？克劳德。”

克劳德双眼倏然睁大，瞳孔紧缩，用力地甩开那人的手，趔趄地站了起来后退几步。萨菲罗斯看了眼被拍掉的手，若无其事地收了回去。

“我不知道你在说什么。”克劳德站立良久，缓缓恢复了淡漠的神情，低头摁出防护衣，绕过萨菲罗斯走到售货机前，“没别的事就走吧。”

“我是萨菲罗斯……”

克劳德停住脚步，转过身，那个人的脸在昏暗中看不清神情。

“——我一直对自己这么说。但是我怎么也想不通为什么你会变成这样，克劳德。……直到我看到你的梦。”

“这不过是梦罢了……”

“然后我想起来了，在那次战争回来后，你就变了。 ”

“人总是会变的。”

“我完全想不起来那次战争后发生了什么，克劳德。可我其他事情却记得一清二楚，不管多少年前、哪一瞬间的事情，我都能回忆起那天某一秒的温度。”

“……”

“告诉我，克劳德，我是萨菲罗斯。”

他走上前，雨水在他银发上结上细密的水珠，有几丝飘零着沿着他轮廓优美的下巴淌下，脸上是一触即碎的脆弱。

在哪一瞬间，克劳德差点以为他流泪了，久违的悲伤跟着席卷而来。

他该说“是的，你就是萨菲罗斯”，但是他说不出口，他骗不了他，也骗不了自己。他知道，就算那个人真的流泪了，这也只不过是AI感知模拟的情绪，流下的是人工泪滴。

真正的萨菲罗斯已经死了，死在他的面前。

“没必要假装悲伤，克劳德。因为，我只不过是个复制人。”

萨菲罗斯抚上克劳德的脸，手套上满是水渍，分不清是泪水还是雨水。克劳德这时才发现他已经泪眼模糊了。

“可是，克劳德，你可以假装不知道，将我作为他的替代品不是吗？我和他一模一样。”萨菲罗斯的低语像是蛊惑，银发如蛛丝般缠绕在他身上，隐隐布下一张蛛网。

“不，不一样！你不是萨菲罗斯！”

“那你可以杀了我吗？”萨菲罗斯从义肢中拿出一把枪，这种特殊打造的枪产生的能量可以轻易摧毁一个仿生人。

“如果不能的话——我就是萨菲罗斯。”

枪被轻轻放在克劳德的手上，冰凉的触感让他的手一颤。

今天巷子里并没有人，如果就这样让他消失的话也没有人会发觉，不会有人知道是他杀了萨菲罗斯的复制人。可是，如果不杀他的话，他就可以和“萨菲罗斯”继续以前那样的生活，不用再被梦魇纠缠了，就像……就像沉迷在虚拟空间的那些人。

萨菲罗斯的话缓缓敲碎克劳德一直以来所坚持的东西，他的底线如四处乱搭的廉价房那般摇摇欲坠。

是啊，他们有哪里不一样呢？无论是走路的姿势，还是完全一致的发型外貌与谈吐——

“你不明白……你什么都不明白。”克劳德紧紧抱住萨菲罗斯，枪口抵上他的后脑勺。

“清除掉所有关于我的记忆吧。”

枪声在空荡的巷子中回响。

咚地一声，没有预想中的疼痛，克劳德缓缓睁开眼。

“为什么？”

他想起来了。

克劳德翻过身，紧紧抱住那个人，望向红色的天空，因为雨水滴落而不断眨着眼，眯起眼。

在那一天，他被那个人不惜加大损耗来升温的躯体紧紧抱住，即使那只手挡住了他的视线，但他还是在昏迷前看见了那张脸。那张原本如神祇般俊美的脸被烧去表皮，露出了模仿人类骨骼的金属轮廓。

“我一直无法原谅的，是自己。”

克劳德闭上眼，牵着那个人的手抬起枪指向太阳穴，却听到一阵不紧不慢的脚步声。金发青年不可置信地睁大眼，枪从手中滑落，砸在水坑中。

水坑中荡漾着银白色的影子。

“我是成不了回忆的，克劳德。”


End file.
